The problem is much more difficult than it seems
by attackoninsanity
Summary: post chapter 48. Eren and friends finally get to see the outside world, but what they discover leaves them many questions. Will Eren,Armin, and Mikasa find the answers to these questions, and will they finally figure out who the true enemy to humanity is. will contain many oc's in the future. armin/mikasa/eren, and poossibly other pairs and/or love triangles in future chapters
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note:**_

**This story starts where chapter 48 leaves off. This fic will have many OC's many playing a minor role in the story, while a few will end up as major characters in this fic. This intro chapter won't formally introduce any oc's but future chapters will. I haven't decided yet if i'm going to put Romance in this or not.**

**This chapter is third person pov, but I will switch around pov's in this story. This story is about Eren slow discovery of the full scheme of things, and him learning more about the Titans and their origins. I plan on incorporating parts of some fake spoilers I have found for this series also.**

**I know this chapter is short, but hopefully future chapters will be longer**

* * *

"I hope this works" Irvin thought to himself. Irvin was fully aware of how risky his decision was to bring a hoard of titans. His plan could possibly backfire on him, but based on the situation he was in now He thought that this was his only hope. He didn't care how many people would die, all that matter to him was completing his current mission(keeping Eren alive), and of course staying alive himself. The staying alive part was the easy part, completing the mission on the other hand was not.

Meanwhile, seeing the titans ahead of them prompted Bert to take a small circular object out of one of his back pockets. he pressed a button on that object a couple times, and a brief but loud, piercing sound was emitted from the object.

"What was that for?" Ymir asked. Bert didn't answer her question, and instead observed the battle going on in front of him. Scores of military police members were being gobbled up by titans. Then he looks to his left, and notices that one MP soldier named Marlo managed to kill one of the mindless titans, but another titan snatched him afterwards. The other MP Hitch managed to help him break free from the titan's grasp, while another MP goes in for the kill. After a few more titans were killed, he heard a scream.

Before he could see what was going on, he felt someone cut the ropes attaching Eren to his back. He turned around and and attempted to grab Eren from Mikasa, and Armin but they were too fast. Ymir in her titans form grabbed all three of them, and put them in her mouth without swallowing them. Jean and Connie started to attack Ymir, but Christa stepped in front of Ymir.

"If you want to kill her, you have to go through me first!"

Jean and Connie paused, unsure of what action to take next.

"Christa what are you doing? I thought you were on our side"

"Connie, My priority is trying to help my friend Ymir is survive, even if I might die in the process."

"You leave me no choice but to fight you"

After swinging his blade halfway towards Christa, he suddenly stopped. Jean and Connie both gaped at the sight ahead of them. Noticing this strange behavior, She turned around and saw a hoard of abnormal looking titans including one the kind of looked like the hairy titan they saw at Castle Utguard, except that it's head was bigger, it's arms were a bit shorter, and it's ears weren't pointy. That particular one killed a titan after it bit into half an MP causing the two halves of the individual to be spat out. After that, the other abnormal titans started to attack the mindless titans also. Within 10 minutes, they decimated the hoard. This prompted Ymir to spit out the trio. Shortly afterwards, a female bodied titan with brown hair, that was also taller than Annie's titan form, suddenly screeches. Shortly afterwards, an odd smell is in the air which causes Christa, Mikasa, Jean, Armin, Connie, and other living humans to lose their consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**author's note**

**I hope none the canon character are too OOC. I find characters like Armin, and mikasa hard to write. sorry that this chapter kind of ended abruptly, but i plan on mentioning the contents of the book. This time, the chapter is in mikasa's pov since I wanted to practice writing in her perspective. I'm thinking of putting the next chapter in Armin's perspective. I tried not to rush the story too much. also A.T.W.D means After Titanism was discovered. In this fanfic of mines, the snk universe operates on a different calendar system that's similar to the gregorian one but not the same.**

* * *

_**Mikasa pov**_

I woke up and found myself lying on a bed with a metal collar on my neck with weird designs on it. I sat up and noticed Armin, Jean, Connie, and a couple of mp officers gain consciousness also.

"Don't think about escaping this room! If you try to exit through the door or windows because as long as you got those collars on you'll get electrocuted" a voice yelled. I'm not sure what he mean at that moment by saying 'getting electrocuted'. I looked around the room, and spotted a middle aged man who had similar facial features as Irvin, but had darker and longer hair, stood near the door in the front right corner of the room. Before I could get out of my bed in order to interrogate the man about Eren's whereabouts, I heard a scream in the other side other room. I turned the other way. The scream came from one of the MP's. She had some burn marks, her hair went frizzy, and he went unconscious shortly after. Two of the other MP's rushed towards her. So that's what the strange man meant by 'getting electrocuted'.

"What the hell just happened to Hitch?"

"She didn't listen to my warning about the electrocution, that's what'll happen to you try to escape while wearing that collar on your neck."

Next the same strange man pulled out some piece of technology that I was unfamiliar with. He oddly enough spoke to the device asking for help. I wasn't really sure what to make out of what I just saw.

Before I had the chance to ask the man any questions, some other men came in, but some odd stretchy material over her collar, and then carried the unconscious female out of the room. Now I finally had the chance to try to get an idea what happened to Eren. I stormed off towards him in pure rage. I was determined to get my Eren back.

"What did you monsters do with Eren?"

"We needed his help for something important, and the only way we got him to cooperate was by holding you normal humans hostage, and threatening to kill you guys if he didn't."

"Take this collar off of me now, and tell me where I can find Eren! If you don't I'll kill you" I threw an uppercut at him.

"You silly little girl! None of you humans were able to kill Annie in her titan form. How could you or anyone else in this room be able to defeat me. I've had decades more experience than Annie has in my titan form." He spat out blood and a tooth. Right afterward his jaw healed from the punch.

"Don't underestimate me especially right now! I couldn't kill Annie because she crystalized herself before could sucessfully kill her"

As I lunged towards him, I felt a hands grabbing my wrist and pulling me away from the man. I turned around saw the Armin was the one who yanked me. He grabbed my other wrist, and pulled me a bit closer to him.

"Stop it Mikasa! You're acting irrationally. We have no choice and wait here for Eren to do what they ask of him, so we can leave her and head back to the walls. I understand that you are in love with Eren and will do anything to protect him, but your obsession with him has made you become irrational and extremely reckless. If you continue, your reckless behaviour will surely lead to your downfall, and then you really wouldn't be able to protect Eren anymore. Eren's life isn't the only one that matters here! I've already seen my parents and grandpa die. I don't want you to die on me too." He let go of her wrists and then hugged her tightly, resting his head on her shoulder trying to hold back his tears.

"Please Mikasa, snap out of it not for just my sake but for everyone else's including Eren's. I can't stand thought of you dying on me. I'm pretty sure Eren will greatly appreciate it if you became more independent, and less clingly and obsessive over him. In order for us three to survive this together in one piece and to protect other innocent humans, we need to be in our best shape both physically and mentally. I know if you put enough effort you can let go of your obsession with Eren. I'm sorry for lashing out at you Mikasa, but as you friend, I couldn't stand to see you like this." I stood there silently while he ranted, letting his words sink in.

"ok, you can let go of me now Armin"

"oops I'll do that!" he pulled himself away. He walked towards the old man.

"hello sir, may I ask you a question."

"that depends on the question."

"Do you happen to know anyone named Erwin Smith?"

"oh he's my half-" He stopped speaking for some odd reason

"Why did you pause?"

"That's none of your buisness, Brat! I'm not answering any more questions for now. So go read a book in that shelf near the bathroom, or draw or something, just leave me alone!"

"Hey wanna go read some books with me, Mikasa? It's not like we have anything better to do at the moment"

"Sure! It'll help me keep you know who off my mind for a little bit."

"Can Jean and I join you guys." Armin and I both nodded. We all walked over to the bookshelf. Armin was quick to reach for an old looking book called Modern History from 0 A.T.W.D to 600 A.T.W.D.**  
**

"Hey Armin Can I see that book you have there"

"Ok, let's all read this book together, Connie" Jean and Connie walked towards Armin, while I just stood there, "Mikasa, you're invited too you know." I then walked towards the three and we sat around in circle. I sat accross from Armin since Connie and Jean already were already to the left and right of him. He openend the book to the first page.

"whoa Connie, this book was published nearly 250 years ago!"

"Too bad we won't be able to find out how the walls we live in were built, and by who for that matter"

"At least we can learn something about life outside the walls in the past from this book."

"You have a point Jean" Armin then a couple pages until he reached the page with the title Chapter 1: Origins of titanism. He flipped to the next page, which had a lot of text on it. we all went silent and started to read the page. I found it difficult to read the first two pages upside down. two minutes later Armin broke the silence

"Mikasa, I noticed that you're having a hard time reading from that angle, so if you want can sit here. He scooted to the left towards Jean, and spot to the empty space to his right, between him and Connie. So I moved to that spot.

"Thank you Armin"

"Your welcome"


End file.
